Many of the personal cleansing products in the market today work to deliver benefits to hair and/or skin by depositing benefit agents such as perfumes, moisturizers, and skin care agents onto the desired situs. As a result, there is a desire to maximize the effectiveness of such benefit agents by increasing their delivery and retention. One method of achieving this objective is to encapsulate such benefit agents in microcapsules. While these microcapsules are able to encapsulate a wide variety of benefit agents and deliver them to the desired situs, it is still difficult to improve the retention and delivery efficiencies of such benefit agents. Such agents may be lost due to the agents' physical or chemical characteristics, or such agents may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is being treated. Consumers today desire personal cleansing compositions that deposit and retain encapsulated benefit agents onto hair and/or skin, even after an extended period of time.
One known method for improving the deposition of microcapsules onto the situs during treatment involves the use of certain cationic deposition polymers. However, this alone does not necessarily ensure adequate deposition of microcapsules.
Accordingly, there is a need for a personal cleansing composition that provides an increased deposition of encapsulated benefit agents. In addition, there is a need for a polymer system that associates with microcapsule surfaces, and that when sheared, allows the encapsulated benefit agents to be released. Furthermore, there is a need for a personal cleansing composition that provides an increased retention of encapsulated benefit agents onto the situs for an extended period of time.